


"is that alright?"

by Catulaster (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, Murder, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Catulaster
Summary: John is a typical boy, nervous and quiet. he let out a few jokes here and there, but whats unexpected was how short dave's and karkat's lives were when he stepped into the picture.





	"is that alright?"

**Author's Note:**

> warning, emotional abuse

Is that alright?  
Yandere!John X Dave

 

WARNING THIS IS FICTIONAL, KEEP IT THAT WAY

 

The sky was a big blue ocean, the clouds like ripples with the waves for the whales in the sky. The wind would blow ever so gently that the leaves were slow dancing with one another. The wind would blow piles into a spiral of art to only settle, scattered around.  
The school itself, skaia High school. The school was painted with silver and blue, the multiple story buildings and large windows that let in light. The gates had fake clouds, decorated for its mascot.  
“The Thunder Birds”

 

John was in his class like usual, following the trail that society and his parents led him through, blindly strolling through and hoping for the best. John was at his desk, the teacher blabbing on about a lesson he’d never need to hear about. He glanced out of the window to look at the beautiful view of the city.

 

John smiled softly at the sight. The tall, silver buildings surrounding the school stuck up, making his school stick out like a sore thumb. The sun shone against the buildings, the cold wind filled with birds, crows, finches and doves. Maybe the occasional pigeon. Who knows?

 

Whenever john saw a crow, a certain boy came to mind. A boy with dark skin and bleached hair that stayed in its usual pixie cut, a rather feminine choice but damn john couldn’t care less. The boy felt his heart tremble and race when the boy focused on his vision. Dave had a muscular chest, sculpted abs, defined calves and triceps. the perfect body. The way that he’d splash water on his uncovered chest, making it soakingly hot, the way how water would fall down his creases and cracks, giving his muscles a glistening effect. The idea of getting a boner in class made John snap out of it he was 50 yards from the bathroom, not a good time for that…

 

Eventually the class was over and it was time for lunch, the boy grabbed his backpack and made his way to the cafeteria, that’s when he saw dave.  
The boy quickly pulled out his camera, looking around to check anyone from watching before taking a picture of the male he adored.

 

Dave couldn’t hear the camera flash over the loud obnoxious talking from the other 1000 students. They had the usual conversations ; whos having sex with who, drugs, schoolwork and shitty teachers.  
The day went through like any other, that is for once. John had followed dave to his home. The apartment was stories up where the crows would always nest.  
John couldn’t follow him inside the building. But he did anyway. The boy went to his home, unlocking the door with the key that was hidden under a plant before stepping inside and soon as he did, there was a shout.  
“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!”  
There was the sound of glass breaking, then a quiet sob.  
Johns heart sank and began to turn cold, the male curled his fists and held back a snarl. He couldn’t believe this. Dave was perfect he didn’t deserve this

 

A sharp breath escaped the boys lungs, his face becoming a shade of a red rose, his digits curled into a fist as his blue eyes blurred with fury. He couldn’t believe this.  
It all made sense now, dave was a quiet,loving person who used to blabber on about anything for hours on end on his phone, his constant selfies and his makeup routine. The makeup used to cover the bruises that were scattered across his body like weeds, blooming purple tulips.

 

There’s just something about you that makes me feel whole.  
School today was uneventful apart from the pep rally. Dave was called upstage after the cheer that was filled with pom poms and confetti. The man slowly grabbed the mic and took a moment before he began to speak, his hands shaking nervously as he did.

 

“School… its hard, but it can be fun! All you gotta do is put some effort and you’ll find ya’self in ...College with hot babes! Im kiddin, but you can get to a point where everything is easier. Getting a job, nice car… a family even”  
He paused, the silence made a few people clap , thinking his speech is over.  
“But! School is a place to learn, social cues, behavior, work ethics, anything! That’s what makes us Thunder birds! we can soar through storm clouds and fight for our victorious reign!”

 

And with that many began to clap, the male smiled nervously before heading off the stage in anticipation. His stroll was more of a burst of a run, the male disappeared off the stage, out of the gymnasium. Dave always had a fear of public speaking. This wasn’t his first time, he did this every year and every year john took a photo. The boy was adorable when he was fearful, well that’s what the blue eyed boy thought.  
Yet something grew inside john, curiosity. He followed the male quickly, escaping the views of the possible attention from the school staff. If he was caught he’d say he was heading to the bathroom but despite having a plan, he wasn’t caught.  
John followed the boy in the blue and white letterman jacket with a huge letter “D” on it.

 

Dave was heading towards the locker room for it only it to be locked, he slumped against the door and pulled his knees to his chest as his chest heaved .  
“This is my chance”  
John thought before a young male ran to dave’s side,much too quick and hasty to be himself.  
The boy had tan skin, a large pointed nose and black curly hair. Someone with the hindi ethnicity.  
John couldn’t hear what they were saying, but he watched from afar, his fists curled as he stayed there, leaned against the wall. The blue eyed boy grew enraged, his cheeks flushed in anger.  
God he hated dave’s boyfriend, karkat.

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe,,, death


End file.
